


Before a Ship

by kerithwyn



Series: FringeTrek [1]
Category: Fringe, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early moments from the Fringe/Star Trek universe. Ongoing collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Warren and the Council

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a series of short, establishing vignettes in the FringeTrek universe, filling in a bit of backstory. When new chapters are added, they will be inserted in rough chronological order.

Dr. Carla Warren addressed the small conference room, trying not to react to the fact that her audience was shrouded in shadows. "The project has been a success by any standard. The intent, briefly stated, was to explore the psionic potential of the human race, to determine whether it could be deliberately accessed and enhanced without illegal genetic manipulation. This was accomplished using a synthetic drug called Cortexiphan." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"The esper ratings among the Cortexiphan subjects are universally high, regardless of whether they've manifested a psionic ability. Same with their aperception and Duke-Heidelburg quotients. The highest recorded combined rating is demonstrated by...." Dr. Warren scrolled through her PADD. "Simon Phillips, who has developed a potent telepathic ability. Also of particular note are Olivia Dunham, Nick Lane, Cameron James, and Sally Clark." She looked up. "It should be emphasized that manifested ability isn't the only measure. Even dormant psionic potential, as defined by the esper ratings, is highly significant."

"Dormant ability isn't of interest to us, Doctor." The voice was filtered through a mechanical synthesizer, further disguising the speaker's identity.

Dr. Warren frowned, putting down her PADD. "It was my understanding that these trials were initiated under the agreement these children would be permitted to pursue their own destinies."

"This is merely an exploratory meeting. Please describe the nature of the manifested abilities." 

She sighed, bowing to the inevitable. "Telepathy. Various kinetic energy manifestations. Psychometry. Projective empathy. However, all these abilities have a cost in physical and mental strain in the subjects. Some of them have manifested sensitivities or allergies not previously present. Though young, the subjects are all strong-willed individuals with highly developed senses of self." She eyed the shadowed figures sourly. "You might not find them to be as pliable as you hope."

Her comment was ignored. "Proceed as scheduled. Maintain strict confidential protocols, no written or digital records."

"Of course," she said, knowing Dr. Bishop blithely scribbled notes on any available surface in his own esoteric code. She hesitated, then said, "At some point, these children will begin to question what purpose their abilities are to serve. Probably sooner than later."

"To benefit the Federation, naturally, as their talents dictate." The shrouded figures began to stand, signaling the end of the meeting. "Be at ease, Dr. Warren. They are free citizens of United Earth and the Federation. Our intent, as before, is to ensure that humanity remains on equal ground with the other species of the galaxy. We were fortunate that the Vulcans had developed a strict code of psionic ethics before they introduced themselves to us. Other species may not be as evolved."

"And will our ethics remain intact?" Carla asked softly. 

There was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Psionic potential ratings](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Esper_rating) from "Where No Man Has Gone Before."


	2. Manifestation

Olivia and Nick were in the cafeteria when the screaming started.

They glanced at each other and bolted, running down corridors to one of the experimental labs. It wasn't one of the shielded ones for subjects with kinetic powers, but a plain examination room with general testing equipment.

Inside the room Dr. Bishop was speaking urgently to James Heath, who was staring at his hands and screaming. His sister—

His sister Julie was on the ground, pale and breathing with harsh, labored gasps. "—can help her," Dr. Bishop was saying, "but you have to calm down, James, and break the connection."

"I can't!" their classmate shrieked. "I'm killing her!"

If Dr. Bishop needed James calm, they could do that. Olivia reached automatically for Nick's hand, their psychic link smoothly slotting into place. "Nick, can you...?"

Nick's eyes were wide and he seemed on the verge of catching James' panic. "I— I don't know—"

Olivia turned him to face her, away from the room. "Focus. Breathe with me."

Nick nodded and his eyes closed, and together he and Olivia reached for the state of mind that would bring their abilities closest to the surface. Well, Nick's ability; Olivia could feel hers wanting to lash out, and she ruthlessly shoved it back. She felt the moment when they started breathing in tandem, their minds linked, and she felt Nick settle into the serene mental state Dr. Bishop had taught him to access. A sort of autohypnosis, Olivia remembered him saying.

Nick opened his eyes and turned back to look at James. "Hey," he said softly. "It'll be all right."

James looked at him, his expression filled with fear, and then Olivia felt Nick's ability reach out to envelop James' emotions with his own. James' face went slack with confusion for a split instant before he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good. Good." Dr. Bishop squatted down to take Julie's pulse, his tone even, but Olivia could see the tension on his face. "That connection you've forged, James, you need to break it. Take a mental step back, and then another."

James' face scrunched with concentration. Behind Olivia and Nick in the hallway, medical personnel were coming with a gurney, and Olivia realized Julie must've been too—hurt? sick?—to transport out. She and Nick stepped out of the way, Nick continuing to radiate calm. 

"Better. All right, James, we're going to take Julie to the infirmary. Yes, you can go along." Dr. Bishop stood to have a quick, tense word with the EMTs. 

He watched them go, then turned to Olivia and Nick. "Well done. You might have just saved her life."

"What happened?" Nick asked, blinking as he came out of his trance. 

"James seems to have some kind of personal energy-transfer ability. We've been working on accessing it, but this manifestation...." Dr. Bishop shook his head, then seemed to remember who he was speaking to. "Please keep this incident to yourselves for the moment." He nodded to them and hurried out in the direction the gurney had gone. 

"Scary," Nick whispered. 

Olivia squeezed his hand. "Yeah."


	3. Best Destiny

Miranda Greene was probably Olivia's best friend (except for Nick, of course). She hadn't manifested any abilities yet, but she already knew she wanted to be a Federation lawyer; she'd always been most interested when their curriculum included history and political science classes.

"Tell me something you never told anyone else," Miranda demanded. 

Olivia hesitated and Miranda rolled her eyes. "Except Nick, okay. God, I'm glad I'm not linked to Rich like that. I'd hate it if he was in my head all the time."

There was no explaining, so Olivia didn't try. "I want to be a Starfleet captain," she said, all in one breath.

"Huh." Miranda stared at her, then grinned. "I should have guessed."

"But they'll never let me," Olivia said glumly. 

"Why not?"

Olivia glared. "Because of what we are."

Miranda frowned but didn't argue. But a couple of days later, she reopened the question. "Who says you can't be a starship captain?"

Olivia scowled at her. "We're genetically enhanced—"

"But we're not. Not by the legal definition." Miranda showed Olivia her PADD, multiple pages from legal texts bookmarked. "None of what our doctors did counts as gene manipulation. Our abilities are technically natural, since Cortexiphan doesn't have mutagenic properties. It just allows access to untapped potential."

"I could go to the Academy?"

"You're smart enough. Really good at math." Miranda shrugged. "I think you should try."

"I have to call Nina!" Olivia said excitedly, jumping up, and stopped to hug Miranda on the way. "Thank you."

* * *

Nina listened solemnly while Olivia pleaded her case, then nodded. "You understand how fierce the competition is for a spot at the Academy. It's an intense process and most of the candidates are prepared by a professional tutor, if not a whole team."

Olivia frowned. "I'm at the top of the class. You're always telling me how smart I am, that I can do anything. I want to do this."

"I have no reservations about your intelligence or your resolve," Nina said softly. "The Academy application process involves a series of mental and physical tests that push the candidates to their limits. I highly doubt that many of them have faced the kind of trials that you've already overcome." She smiled as Olivia beamed under the praise. "But there will be unique challenges for you. You'll have to refrain from using your abilities under duress, and you'll constantly be tempted to reveal details of your history. You know the Cortexiphan trials must remain privileged information."

"I know. I can keep a secret," Olivia insisted. 

Nina looked at her hard. "And you're prepared to be separated from Nick? For the duration of the training, certainly, and then for your posting as an ensign and beyond? You might be sent anywhere in the galaxy, you realize."

"We...talked about it..." Olivia started, and then faltered. 

"Be certain," Nina told her. "I'm willing to retain the finest tutors and ensure you have every advantage. But it's your effort alone that will decide your fate, Olivia, and any hesitation means another candidate will step over you to take your place."

"We talked about Starfleet Medical Academy," Olivia said, sounding subdued. "He wants to be a counselor anyway, so we thought...."

"You're going to have to stop that."

"What?"

"Thinking of yourself and Nick as 'we.'" Nina regarded her ward with compassion. "It won't be easy. Even if you both are accepted, it's unlikely that you'll be assigned to serve together. I know what he means to you—" she paused, reconsidering. "—as much as anyone can. If you pursue this course, be very aware of the cost."

* * *

"I talked to Nina about the Academy. She'll help, but she said...she said we might be separated."

Nick shrugged. "We knew that."

Olivia chewed on her lip. "Yeah, but...maybe for a long time. Maybe permanently."

"Olive," Nick said patiently, "we'll never be apart."

She felt a wave of emotion flow through the link, love and devotion and complete faith in their abilities to keep them connected, regardless of the distance. It was true, her link to Nick hadn't diminished at all those few times they'd been apart, not even when she'd crossed into another universe.

Olivia smiled at him so she wouldn't burst into tears. "When did you get to be the strong one?"

"When you need me to be." Nick held out his hand and she came willingly, cuddling into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "Can't you feel it? This is what you're meant to do. No matter where we are, we'll do it together."


End file.
